


Woong/Youngjo Drabbles

by scots_rock



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Ravn - Freeform, Romance, hwanwoong - Freeform, oneus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scots_rock/pseuds/scots_rock
Summary: I promised myself to never ever get into RPS again. And then these two happen… So, here we go again. Expect angst and fluff. I don't see myself writing smut for this couple cuz they be too pure and precious. But oh well. What do I know. Might happen one day.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjo doubts his gift choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Maybe  
> Pairing: Hwanwoong/Youngjo  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 1,278  
> Disclaimer: FICTION.  
> Warning: None other than this is obviously RPS and BL.  
> Feedback: Awesome  
> Author's Notes: For this little drabble you will need to have watched or at least heard of ONEUS’s Secret Santa game (December 18). Here’s the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1kq7tqLSKM

“Seoho, switch with me.”

“Eh?” Seoho shoots Youngjo a confused look. “Why? Hyung, no… I don’t really want to. It was so easy to find a present for Hwanwoong!”, he whines.

"Shsh! Keep your voice down!”, Youngjo scolds lightly. They are right in front of the practice room where Hwanwoong records a dance cover. The probability of him overhearing their conversation is low but Youngjo doesn’t want to take any chances.

"Why do you want to switch?”

"I… I just want to. Please, come on, do me the favor.”, Youngjo pleads, close to switching into aegyo mode.

"What do I get in return?” Seoho squints his eyes cheekily, obviously thinking of a way to get something out of this situation.

"I got Keonhee. I’ll buy you the gift. And I’ll pay for the one you’ve already bought for Hwanwoong.”

"And?”

“And?” Youngjo’s eyes shift, trying to come up with something on the spot. This isn’t as easy as he has planned. “And I’ll buy you dinner?”

“Not just ramen.”

“Not ramen. A real dinner. You can order anything. Okay? Now can I have Hwanwoong?”

Too literal, but true.

~***~

Chicken and beef jerky. Seriously.

Youngjo holds the two packages in his hands, an expression of utter disbelief on his face. Seoho probably meant well when getting these. Hwanwoong has mentioned more than once that he wants to lose weight. That’s also the reason Youngjo doesn’t see him very often these days. He is either in the practice room dancing or at the gym with Geonhak. When he returns home from a day of tough workouts Hwanwoong immediately goes to bed.

Youngjo misses him. He misses their talks and their laughs, them hanging out together and goofing around. Although, it probably is for the best.. the distance. Gives Youngjo time to calm his feelings and maybe for once act a bit more normal. But what is normal really? Not hug Hwanwoong? Not look for his touch and his closeness? That would be the opposite of normal. That’s not who he is. Hwanwoong would be the first to ask him what was wrong. Which kind of makes him wonder if he already is showing any kind of behavior that is giving away his true feelings. Is he standing too close? Is he too needy? Is he asking for Hwanwoong too often? Does he worry too much? Is it not appropriate to worry so much about a friend? Should he tone it down a notch? Oi… too many questions.

He tosses the jerky bags onto the nearby nightstand. There is one thing he does know. He cannot without any doubt give Hwanwoong this diet food. No. This is not going to happen. It will send the wrong message. First off, who told him to lose weight? Are they nuts? Or is this coming from Hwanwoong himself? Which would also be nuts. He is surely pressuring himself too much again. Youngjo feels the frown forming on his forehead. Hold on. That’s him being worried again.

Youngjo falls onto his bed and viciously rubs through his hair. This is so incredibly frustrating. There are so many good gift options, things that he would buy for Hwanwoong just… just because. However, all the things that come to his mind are also things that would rat him out. Especially the one he has already bought a week ago.

Maybe it is time to tell Hwanwoong the truth. Maybe it won’t be so bad. Maybe he will accept his feelings.

Maybe he should take the risk.

Maybe someday.

And maybe he should stick to the jerky after all.

~***~

Hwanwoong is the only one not to guess his manito correctly. Youngjo is not disappointed, the gift isn’t really anything special, and all the clues really pointed to Gunhak. In the end, he still feels like a winner. Hwanwoong is standing beside him, holding his hand, leaning on his shoulder. Youngjo couldn’t wish for more.

Since they don’t have any schedules for the rest of the day they head back to the dorm. Dongju wants to watch a movie with the members since it’s Christmas eve and he doesn’t want to be alone. They all agree quickly on a movie, before ordering chicken and tteokbokki. It’s supposed to be a cozy and fun evening. Youngjo can see that Hwanwoong isn’t entirely happy with the food choice but he gives in.

"It’s just tonight. Tomorrow you can exercise and eat healthy again.”, he says, laying an arm around Hwanwoong’s shoulders.

"Yeah, tomorrow I can eat your jerky.” Hwanwoong laughs.

“Yeah. That’s… a good idea.”, Youngjo answers with a small smile. He wants to say more, comfort Hwanwoong that weight isn’t everything, and that he has so much more to show than his beautiful features. Yet, at this moment he feels a hand around his upper arm.

“Hyung, can I talk with you for a second?” Seoho doesn’t wait for answer but pulls Youngjo away from Hwanwoong.

“Seoho… wait- what do you want to ta-”

The door to his room shuts behind them and Seoho whirls around.

"Why did you give him my jerky?” The utter confusion on Seoho’s face is painfully visible. “I thought you wanted to switch because you had already bought something for Hwanwoong.”

Youngjo fidgets with his fingers and avoids Seoho’s glance. This will be difficult if not impossible to explain. So he decides not talk and instead walks over to his bed and reaches under his pillow. He pulls out a small box and hands it over to Seoho.

Seoho opens the box, his jaw drops almost instantly and he looks up at Youngjo.

"Hyung...”

"I know.”

"No, but… this is a very nice gift, but-”

"Yeah. I couldn’t give him that."

Seoho returns the box to its owner. An awkward silence fills the room.

"Since when-”

"I’m not entirely sure.”, Youngjo answers, knowing exactly how the question was supposed to end. “It’s been a while, though.”

"Who else knows about this?”

"Just you.” Youngjo flaps down onto his bed. “And please, don’t tell anyone else.”

"Yes, of course!”, is Seoho’s immediate answer. “But… don’t you think Hwanwoong needs to know?”

"Eventually, yes. But I will try to keep this to myself for a bit longer.” Youngjo gives Seoho a sad smile.

"I understand.”

"THE FOOD IS HERE!” Keonhee’s voice can be heard throughout the entire apartment.

"You can go. I’ll be right there.”

Seoho nods, understanding the hint that Youngjo needs to be alone for a while, and silently leaves the room.

Youngjo is still holding the small box, turning it around slowly, playing with the little bow on top. He doesn’t need to open it to know what’s inside. The image of the silver bracelet with the pendant that has both their names engraved is burned into his mind.

He would have loved to see Hwanwoong wear it. He would have loved to hear that clinking sound the bracelet would make when Hwanwoong would shake his wrist or make a slightly bigger dance movement. To watch him show it around, not letting the members touch it because it would be so precious to him.

To take his hand in his and let both their bracelets connect.

Youngjo sighs unconsciously. The box is shoved back under his pillow. He grabs his blanket and leaves the room, heading back to the living room, where his members already have gathered around the table and are unpacking the food.

"Hyung! I saved you a seat!” Hwanwoong waves his hand as he calls him over. Youngjo glances at Hwanwoong’s wrist. Empty. And still he is convinced that he has just heard a soft clinking sound.

Maybe someday.


	2. What if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intimate moment in the shower. Hwanwoong’s POV. Maybe a grain of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What if  
> Pairing: Hwanwoong/Youngjo  
> Rating: R cuz dey be nekkid  
> Word Count: 1,028  
> Disclaimer: FICTION.  
> Warning: None other than this is obviously RPS and BL.  
> Feedback: Awesome  
> Author's Notes: This idea has been swirling around in my head for quite some time now. No schmecks, just a little bit of intimacy. :) Rather fluffy than smutty. This probably needs a sequel. Maybe someday. :x

Looking at himself in the huge mirror Hwanwoong concludes: He is exhausted.

This has been their last station on their FLY WITH US tour. It has been so much fun meeting the fans, seeing their happy faces, hearing them sing along. Finally having been able to do concerts and not just busking in the streets, this means so much. He is thankful for every second of his life. Right now, it’s all falling into place, he sees his future bright and clear in front of him. If he only works a little bit harder…

“Hwanwoong? Everything alright?”

He hears Youngjo’s gentle knock on the door.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Didn’t sound very convincing, but it’ll have to do for now.

“Are you sure?” Youngjo’s voice hints at slight concern.

“Yes, it’s… Everything is fine. I’m going to take a shower now.”

Fine. What a weird word to say when you actually don’t feel fine. Tired, worn out, drained, yes. But not fine.

Hwanwoong sighs and turns on the shower. The bathroom is quite spacey, the shower cubicle is huge, and it has that luxury feeling to it. If you turned some faucets a special way, the shower head would create the illusion of soft rain. This is exactly what he needs to relax.

He hits some switches so there’s a warm orange light filling the room and steps into the cubicle. Almost instantly the glass steams up making Hwanwoong invisible.

The warm water that washes over him feels amazing, soothing really. He lets his head loll backward and forward, soaking his hair, running his hands through it several times. He takes long and slow breaths, allowing the hot steam to fill his lungs. And suddenly, the what-ifs come flooding in.

What if he made too many mistakes? He made one here and there, but what if he was so sure, so full of himself that he didn’t notice? What if he made it hard for this members? He can be too eager and too much of a perfectionist sometimes. Always. What if Dongju took his words the wrong way? He was a bit sensitive today and maybe his wording was not appropriate. What if Youngjo… Youngjo. He kept him at a distance today. Not on purpose, though, more like he could focus on the last concert. He jerked at every touch, at every connection he and Youngjo had made today. What if he took the wrong way? What if he wants to end their-

A draft of cold air hits the back of his neck as the glass door opens. Hwanwoong turns around only to be greeted by Youngjo’s kind smile.

He’s not wondering why Youngjo is here, he’s just glad he is.

With slightly flushed cheeks Hwanwoong’s small arms wrap around his boyfriend’s waist so easily, burying his head in Youngjo’s chest. Their bodies press against each other, skin on skin, water drizzling down on them, covering them in a warm wet coat. Youngjo’s cheek is resting against Hwanwoong’s head, his hands running up and down his back, softly swaying both of them from the left to the right and back. It’s close to dancing…

“I know your ‘fine’s.” Youngjo’s hug tightens for a a few seconds. “What-ifs again?”

Hwanwoong nods.

“You worry too much, you know that, right?”

Another nod.

A little pause.

“You worry about us, too?”

Nothing.

Instead Hwanwoong snuggles even more into Youngjo’s comforting embrace.

“You don’t have to worry, Woongie. I know you. You tend to stress out when you focus on something. I’m not mad if that’s what you think. I know what you’re going through, and I am here to I support you. Do you understand?"

A slight nod.

“Can you talk to me please?”

Hwanwoong looks up just enough so he can see his boyfriend’s handsome face. And concerned eyes.

“I understand. I will try to worry less.”

Youngjo snickers.

“I don’t want you to change, Woongie. I just want you to know that I am here, okay? You don’t have to go through it alone.”

“Okay.” Small and defeated. But happy.

“Good.” Youngjo places a small kiss on Hwanwoong’s forehead. “Mmh. This feels nice.” He closes his eyes and goes back to hugging Hwanwoong while they are still being rained upon.

Hwanwoong leans into his boyfriend’s touch.

_I love you, Youngjo._

He could tell him here and now. Now, while standing in the hotel shower together, bodies pressed against each other, being each other’s comfort and happiness, Youngjo once again confirming that Hwanwoong made the right choice to open up to him last new year. Months have passed by now and still the three little words have not crossed his lips.

But...

What if Youngjo doesn’t feel the same way? What if he wants them to stay like this? Close friends who are there for each other in bad times and who joke around in good times. What if this doesn’t last? What if someone finds out that they’ve been together and have kept their relationship a secret? What if the members don’t approve? What if they get kicked out? What if-

“Hwanwoong-ah… I love you.”

Hwanwoong freezes for a moment as his what-ifs evaporate into thin air.

“I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was worried that-”

“You were worried?” Hwanwoong can’t hide the hint of a grin.

“Yes, okay, you got me.” Youngjo squints his eyes in fake sulking. “Happy now?”

“No, it’s just… I’m just surprised.”

“I worry a normal amount, okay? You worry… not a normal amount.”

Hwanwoong almost chokes on some droplets of water when he laughs out loud. However, he quickly comes back to his senses when he sees that small pout on his boyfriend’s face.

“I love you, too.”, he finally manages to say, hiding a smile by biting his lips. “Very very much. So, you don’t have to worry, okay?”

Hwanwoong places his hands on Youngjo’s neck and pulls him down to kiss him softly on the lips. They break the kiss after a few moments, still looking into each other’s eyes, Hwanwoong’s hands still on Youngjo’s neck, their foreheads touching, their lips inches apart.

“No more worries.”

Hwanwoong smiles.

“No more what-ifs.”


	3. 5 seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: 5 seconds  
> Pairing: Hwanwoong/Youngjo  
> Rating: PG-13, maybe slightly R because of kissing  
> Word Count: 1,335  
> Disclaimer: FICTION.  
> Warning: None other than this is obviously RPS and BL.  
> Feedback: Awesome  
> Author's Notes: Hwanwoong’s POV, I think this will make it more interesting. I’ve been studying their ONEUS Live! videos for this exact story. And they have a waiting area to themselves, but no bathroom. And I need a bathroom. :x So, since I don’t have a blue print of the Music Bank hall, I created a public bathroom down the hall but close to their waiting area. That’s that. Also, somehow established relationship. Enjoy! ^^

Youngjo’s movements are different than during their previous recordings. They’re smoother and lighter. Almost… seductive. Maybe it’s the stage setting, or their outfits. Dark blue with collars. Not everyone is wearing one but it so happens that Youngjo is. And he looks stunning.

Hwanwoong feels the camera on him as he monitors their recording together with the rest of the members. He is vaguely aware of Youngjo standing behind him, maybe not more than a meter. Still he focuses on their performance. It is really good today, the members are all satisfied and happy that everything went well.

So, Hwanwoong decides to blame everything on the atmosphere today.

It all changed when Youngjo’s outfit needed to be fixed by the stylist and he had to switch into a padding coat quickly. Hwanwoong watched the whole scene, Youngjo changing, Youngjo talking to the camera, Youngjo taking pictures of this weird outfit. A padding coat, revealing a bit of chest, and a collar.

That was it for Hwanwoong.

He’s glad when the shoot for ONEUS Live! is finally over and he can act a bit more natural. Not too much, though. He is too riled up for that.

Youngjo is relaxing on the couch, swiping through his phone, taking selfies and joking with Gunhak and Seoho. Hwanwoong isn’t really jealous but… slightly aware. Youngjo’s hand patting Seoho’s knee. Youngjo’s smile directed at Gunhak. Youngjo squished in between the other two, winking into the phone camera. 

And then it happens.

Seoho, a sudden mischievous grin on his lips, unbuttons the top button on Youngjo’s shirt while Gunhak, seeing that, turns away shyly. Youngjo’s loud “YA!” can be heard throughout the entire waiting room, making the rest of the member turn their heads. Keonhee starts laughing almost immediately, Dongju just shakes his head, and Youngjo hectically covers up with his jacket, scolding Seoho and hitting him playfully.

In between all this chaos Hwanwoong is just paying attention to one small thing. 

“Hwanwoong? Do you want to clean up now?”, the stylist addresses him at which he slightly jumps.

“Uhm… Just a moment. I- I gotta go to the bathroom real quick. Maybe Dongju wants to- I’ll be right back.”, he stammers and is already out the door.

Nothing is going to keep him any longer in that waiting room. Quick steps take him to the near bathroom which thankfully is completely empty. He leans against the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. 

Youngjo’s exposed chest.

There is nothing else in his head at the moment. As the button got lose the shirt slipped back and revealed his beautiful slightly toned chest. Hwanwoong lets out a deep breath, his chin hitting his chest. This cannot go on like this. He has to pull himself together, at least in public with so many people watching. He looks up again, and shifts his legs a little. His trousers are getting tighter in a certain spot and that’s when he knows he has to think of something else. Anything else. Anything will do now... except for that tall, slim boy with those dark cat-shaped eyes that seem to claim a piece of his soul every time they look at him.

“Youngjo-”

Hwanwoong barely speaks out the other boy’s name when he is suddenly pushed back against the bathroom wall by fragile yet firm hands. Familiar lips clash onto his, a sweet scent fills his nose, as hands start digging into hair, messing it up completely. Hwanwoong starts moving his own hands, finally having grasped the situation, and tugs on Youngjo’s shirt, pulling him even closer. He knows they have seconds before someone could come in and catch them red-handed. Yet he allows himself to be like this for 5 more seconds. 5 seconds together with the man he has come to adore.

5 -

Youngjo tilts his head to the other side. Hwanwoong opens his lips.

4 -

Hwanwoong’s stomach fills with three thousand butterflies the moment their tongues touch. He feels warm and safe in Youngjo’s embrace. His skin is burning up, the heat from the moment having spread out through his entire body.

3 -

Closer. He needs to be closer to Youngjo although not a tree leave could fit in between them now. Youngjo’s body has covered Hwanwoong’s smaller one completely, his hands have moved on to caress his spine while simultaneously pressing him harder against the cold tiles of the bathroom.

2 - 

Hwanwoong’s ears have become sensitive to every sound. Youngjo’s heavy breathing, his little moans that he can’t seem to keep inside, Hwanwoong’s own heart beat that is growing louder and faster.

1 -

Hwanwoong’s hand slips under Youngjo’s shirt and he finally gets to touch that exposed piece of skin he has been thinking about only minutes before. Youngjo sucks in some air and is forced to stop the kiss, eyes wide, lips parted, face flushed. 

0.

“We… We can’t, Woongie.”

“You’re the one to talk.”

They are both a breathy mess.

“I meant… not here.” Youngjo smirks, eyes squinted. “We can’t do it… here.”

“Yes, I am aware of that.”

Hwanwoong’s hand is still resting on Youngjo’s chest. He doesn’t want to let go but he knows that he has to. Any moment now someone could walk in. He forces himself to retrieve his hand and puts both of hands on the other man’s shoulders instead, pushing him away a few inches.

“We gotta go.”

“I know.”, Youngjo responds somewhat disappointed as he takes Hwanwoong’s hands in his and gives them a little peck.

Suddenly someone laughs in the hall which immediately tears up their secretive moment alone. They let go of each other and Youngjo disappears in one of the stables.

Seconds later the door opens and Keonhee walks in.

“Oh, Woongie! Great show today, right?” He approaches the mirror to fix his hair. “I am so satisfied with everyone, we all did such a great job. The stage was also beautiful and the outfits were-” He stops mid-sentence to look Hwanwoong up and down. “Are you alright? You look a little… shaggy.”

“Hm? Oh, yes, I’m fine!” A nervous hand finds its way to his hair and tries to straighten it out. “Yes, the stage was great, you are right! I- I gotta go back now, the stylist wanted me to clean up earlier. Just wanted to splash some water onto my face. I felt a bit… uhm… tired.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Hwanwoong is already on his way to the door when he hears Keonhee say his name again.

“Hey, Woongie! Didn’t you want to splash some water onto your face?”

He touches his dry-as-a-fall-leave face quickly before turning around.

“Oh, right. Yes, sure.”

He goes back to the sink and does as he lied earlier.

“See you later!”

Once out of the bathroom he lets out the biggest breath. That was close.

He walks back to the waiting area.

Close. Yes… Youngjo was so close. His face was so close… His body was so close… His lips…

Snippets of their close encounter are washing over him while the evening progresses. He thinks about Youngjo’s sweet scent when the stylist takes off his makeup; he thinks about Youngjo’s soft satin shirt between his fingers, when he changes his clothes; he thinks about Youngjo’s soft lips that were so suddenly on his when they get in the car.The entire drive back to their dorm Hwanwoong is lost in thoughts. He stares out the window, seemingly ignoring Youngjo who is sitting next to him on the other side of the car.

These five seconds today won’t leave his mind. What Hwanwoong thought to be nothing but a fling, just some kind of attraction, that started between them a few months ago, has turned out to be so much more.  
More… yes, he wants more. More than just those 5 seconds.

Maybe he wants a lifetime.


	4. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwanwoong needs some air. Youngjo need’s Hwanwoong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Arrangement  
> Pairing: Hwanwoong/Youngjo  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 1,031  
> Disclaimer: FICTION.  
> Warning: None other than this is obviously RPS and BL.  
> Feedback: Awesome  
> Author's Notes: A sequel to “5 seconds”. RAVN’s POV. I’ve left some things here and there that could hint at prequels, not sure about that. I would have to write PWP and I have forgotten EVERYTHING when it comes to writing smut. I basically suck at it now. There are so many better PWP writers, so maybe just stick to them? LOL But who knows. My naughty muse might come back at one point. For now, have some angst.

“Hwanwoong? Where are you going?”

Youngjo is almost at the front door when he hears Keonhee’s voice. He turns around as do the rest of the members.

“I- I just need to catch some fresh air. I’ll take a short walk.”

“Alone?”, Keonhee asks worriedly.

“I won’t be long. I’ll be right back. Promise.”

“Okay, but… hurry. We want to order food in about an hour.”

Hwanwoong nods, a soft smile on his face that seems to be forced, and walks away from them. 

“Hung, do you really think we should let him go alone?”, Dongju suddenly asks Youngjo whose eyes have followed Hwanwoong as he disappeared around a corner.

“I know, right?” Youngjo holds the door for the other members as they walk into the building. “Did he look… off to you? On the drive here?”

“Maybe. He was a bit too quiet. I figured he was probably tired.”

No, he definitely was not tired. Confused. Deep in thoughts. Overthinking as usual. But not tired.

“Tell the others I went with Hwanwoong, okay? Won’t take long.”

And with that he is off. His steps are quick as he tries to catch up with the other boy whom he sees walking a few meters in front of him now. Hwanwoong crosses the street heading probably for the nearby park. 

Youngjo doesn’t want to call him out of fear that Hwanwoong might make a run for it. He seemed really off in the car. He didn’t look at him or talk to him which he normally does. Sometimes he even plays with his hand, a developed habit over the course of a few months. It calms Hwanwoong down from the events of the day. He always plays with his ring finger first and moves on Youngjo’s index finger, bending them slightly backward and forward. In the final step Hwanwoong entangles their hands loosely. Youngjo likes this step the most.

  
He picks up the pace when he crosses the street.

He really shouldn’t have gone after him today. However, he couldn’t ignore Hwanwoong’s stares. And then that kiss… it was too much for both of them. And it sure as hell was risky. Maybe that’s why Hwanwoong needs some alone time now. 

Hwanwoong makes another turn and enters the playground. Youngjo hears a screeching sound telling him that Hwanwoong has sat down on a swing.

“For someone that small you’re really fast.”

Hwanwoong looks up surprised when he hears Youngjo’s taunting words. He walks over and sits down in the empty swing next to him. 

“Are you okay?”

Hwanwoong doesn’t answer. A few seconds pass by without a word being muttered. That’s why Youngjo is slightly startled when the other boy finally speaks up.

“Are you happy… with this?” Hwanwoong makes a waving gesture between them.

“What do you mean?” Youngjo knows exactly what Hwanwoong is hinting at but he needs to buy some time to give him a proper answer. Because, he is not sure what they are exactly. No one knows about them and their little arrangement. The members do know, however, that they are close, so the fact that they hug, cuddle or play with each other’s hands is nothing special. It’s normal.

Not normal was that one night, when they both were alone at the dorm.

“You know… the kisses and the… other stuff.”

Although it’s dark Youngjo can imagine how Hwanwoong is blushing which makes him smile.

“I never said I didn’t like it if that’s what you mean.” Youngjo focuses on a spot on the ground not being able to look at the other boy. “How about you?”

“I’m… I’m not sure.”

Youngjo’s heartbeat is suddenly unbearably loud in his ears.

“You want to end it?” His voice sounds small and is almost a whisper. He clears his throat before he continues. “I didn’t mean to go that far today. I’m sorry I followed you. It will not happen again. I know it was dangerous and stupid. I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m really sorry, Woongie. I won’t-”

“I think I have fallen in love with you.”

Youngjo looks up at Hwanwoong, eyes wide in surprise.

“I know we have an agreement. But… I don’t think I want it anymore. I don’t want secret 5 second kisses in the bathroom. I want 5 minutes. Hours, days, weeks, months, years!” The last few words just burst out of Hwanwoong as he shouts them into the night. “I’m sorry, I… I’m talking crap.”

No, he isn’t actually. Youngjo has felt it, too. It was around the two-month-mark when the butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t calm down. Hwanwoong just needed to look at him, smile at him or play with his hand and Youngjo’s mind would go blank.

“Youngjo? Can you please say something?” Hwanwoong sounds worried. He hears him get up and walk over to his swing. He kneels down in front of him forcing Youngjo to look at him. “Are we still okay? I didn’t want to pressure you or anything. I just wanted to tell you this- Oh God, did I ruin everything now? Maybe I shouldn’t have told you. But if you don’t feel the same way, I can stop, you know? I’ll just stop-”

When their lips touch Youngjo feels like coming home. His hands on the other boy’s cheeks pull him a bit closer while he himself is leaning down. Their kiss slowly deepens, Hwanwoong parts his lips, Youngjo’s tongue caresses Hwanwoong’s, their heads tilting from side to side.

“I love you, Woongie. You have no idea how much.”, Youngjo finally manages to say when they part for a second to catch their breath. “I didn’t want to say anything because I was scared you would want us to stop.”

“Youngjo...” His voice cracks as tears start filling his eyes.

“You can smile now.” 

Youngjo’s face is already showing a bright smile and he is soon joined by Hwanwoong. At first small, Hwanwoong’s smile turns into a big happy one, his worries from minutes before clearly forgotten. 

“I think we need a new arrangement.”, Youngjo adds, his forehead leaning against Hwanwoong’s. 

“Yes, I think we do.” Hwanwoong giggles. “New arrangement – no arrangement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now please imagine those two lovebirds coming back to the dorm and Keonhee going: "HAVE YOU TWO FINALLY MADE UP? I AM HUNGRY! I WANT FOOD! NOW!"
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> (They probably all knew about Woongie and RAVN the entire time. :x)


	5. It's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwanwoong needs a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: It’s okay  
> Pairing: Hwanwoong/Youngjo  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 672  
> Disclaimer: FICTION.   
> Warning: None other than this is obviously RPS and BL.  
> Feedback: Awesome  
> Author's Notes: Today was a shitty. I felt anxious the entire day. I tried to calm down. And then this just poured out of me. It’s short. Supposed to be cute fluff but maybe came out to angsty and cheesy. Still enjoy.

It’s almost 3 a.m. when he finds Hwanwoong in the kitchen, making himself a pot of ramen. He’s just standing there, watching the water boil, one hand pressed into his waist, apparently deep in thought.

“You’re doing it again.”, Hwanwoong suddenly says without turning around, startling Youngjo. He takes a few steps toward his boyfriend and hugs him from behind.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Youngjo’s chin is resting on Hwanwoong’s shoulder, their heads lightly leaning against each other.

“Youngjo?”

“Hm?”

“You’ll be with me, right?” Voice quivering.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… like… you are here now.”

“Yes.”

“And… you’ll stay with me, right?”

Youngjo’s heart skips a beat and he instinctively hugs the smaller boy tighter.

“Yes, of course. I’ll stay as long as you want. All night long if you need me to.”

Hwanwoong throws in the spices and the noddles, waits a few seconds and stirs them around with a pair of chopsticks.

“I can’t sleep.” He turns off the stove and pours the finished meal into a bowl, Youngjo not letting go of him.   
“I tried to, for hours. I tossed around so much I thought I woke up the others.” He turns around, slings his arms around Youngjo and just melts into the embrace. “My head is just so full.”

“I know.”

“I feel… overwhelmed. And tired.”

He feels Hwanwoong pressing even more against him. He kisses the top of his head while his hands are slowly drawing big circles on his boyfriend’s back.

“I’m glad I have you.” A sniff. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m in a weird mood-”

“Don’t apologize. I’m here. Do you need anything? What do you want me to do? Do you want to eat your ramen? Or go to bed? I’ll clean up everything, don’t worry. You can lie down, and I’ll be right there behind you.”

“No.” Hwanwoong looks up. “Just stay.”

“Okay.”

So they stand like this, entangled bodies, Youngjo swaying them both softly, the ramen completely forgotten.

“Hey, do you wanna know my dream vacation?” He tries his best to sound cheerful. 

A hesitated nod.

“You might find it cheesy, but let me just paint you a picture, okay?” He smiles and looks down at two somewhat curious eyes staring back at him. “Let’s say we pack our bags, book a flight to Jeju and spend some time there. We’ll get to our little house at the beach, go to the market and buy the best food there is. Later we are walking along the beach, the sun is shining, the sea is brushing softly around our feet. The sand is soft and warm. I am right next to you, my hand is tightly wrapped around yours. The sand tickles your feet, I look at you as you let out a big laugh.” He pauses as he notices that Hwanwoong’s breathing has slowed down. He kisses his forehead. “I am mesmerized by the way you look right there and then. Do you you know that you have the most beautiful laugh I have ever seen? And when I look at you I am undoubtedly sure that I am in love with you.” A content hum. A kiss on the cheek. “And there is no stress. No pressure. No fears. Just you and me.” Sparkling eyes. A gentle kiss on the lips. “Do you feel better?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Hwanwoong rubs his eyes and looks behind him. The noodles have gone completely soggy.

“I wasn’t really hungry.”

“I know.”

“I just needed something to do… to clear my head.”

“I know.” Youngjo smiles. “You ready to go to bed now?”

Hwanwoong answers by taking his hand and dragging him along to his room. They enter quietly and lay down in Hwanwoong’s bed. It’s small but they manage get comfortable. Youngjo’s arms are wrapped around his boyfriend’s smaller body while Hwanwoong presses his face against his chest.

“Thank you.” It’s barely above a whisper but to Youngjo it’s loud and clear.

“It’s okay.”

And just like that, they both fall asleep.


End file.
